finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jecht/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva=''TBA'' }} Jecht is one of the main characters on the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Similiar to Golbez, he doesn't really care about Chaos' goals, and rather wishes to help Tidus, affirming his son looks more like him than he imagines. Attire Jecht's body has been redesigned with elements of his Final Aeon form, including various spikes emerging from his body, but his core appearance is identical to his original appearance. His alternate costume is an altered version of his original design from Final Fantasy X. His crystallized version is of the colour of orange. Story Destiny Odyssey II Jecht appears in Firion's story as a boss, after having been rejected a fight with Tidus, due to the apperance of Mateus earlier on. In frustration, he battles Firion as an outlet. However, once Firion states that the only person Jecht wants to face is Tidus, he leaves, stating that Firion hit home. Destiny Odyssey X Jecht appears before Tidus after he was seperated from Firion, and prepares to face his son, but Mateus interrupts them, stating that Tidus fighting Jecht out of hatred wasn't part of their plan. In frustration, Jecht leaves. He later faces off against Mateus due to his desire to fight Tidus, and as a result sustains several injuries against the Emperor. When Tidus and Firion appear on the scene, Mateus teleports away, and Jecht prepares for a battle. However, Tidus refuses to fight his father with the injuries he sustained, and as a result, Jecht leaves. However, Firion provides Tidus with a potion, which he uses to heal Jecht's wounds, so they can finally have their battle. After losing, Jecht commends his son's strength, and leaves. Shade Impulse Tidus encounters Jecht some time after Chaos killed Cosmos. Though he has abandoned his allies, Jecht urges Tidus to fight him again, stating that a true ace never barely scrapes a victory. After losing again, Jecht tells Tidus that with the hesitation in his heart, he wouldn't be able to keep on the battle against Chaos. After Tidus thanks him, he fades away, saying that being Tidus' father had been fun. Battle In battle, Jecht is described as a "Super Infighter": his attacks are slow and short-ranged, but he has powerful combos with his sword and his Brave attacks grow stronger as he gains Brave, making him even more dangerous. The timing and flow of his combos depend on the player's button commands, so they can stop a combo and execute an HP attack without warning. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Jecht's EX Mode consists of his Final Aeon form, only smaller and more human sized then it was in Final Fantasy X. In this form, Jecht can chain his attacks without any pause at all, crushing foes with fast combos. For his EX Burst, King of the Blitz, he flings his enemies with a kick, slashes them with his sword then kicks a boulder, which is divided due to the strength of the blow, at them. This EX Mode works like Tidus', but uses two timers instead, both working as variables to calculate the number of rocks the boulder thrown at the enemy divides in in the end of the combo. Trivia *Many fans have questioned the reason why the developers chose Jecht over Seymour Guado as the antagonist representing 'Final Fantasy X. When questioned about Jecht's inclusion, the development team stated that Jecht had more of an emotional connection to Tidus than Seymour - choosing Seymour as the villain would require Yuna to be the playable hero, because of her ties to him. Yu Yevon was probably not chosen because of his lack of any real appearance. Category:Dissidia Characters